


Some Kind of Wonderful

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mae isn't an O.C she's a real person, NSFW, Smut, Some Fluff, Yondaddy, blue space daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: I wrote this for my sugar, Mae. She has made me a few amazing photo manipulations and I wanted to do something special for her in return. You should check her out on Tumblr @maeinthecornerLove you sugar and appreciate you so much!We’ve got Yondaddy! It’s fluffy. It’s smutty. What more could you want?WARNINGS: 18+, NSFW, smut, ya know the drill.





	1. Chapter 1

Yondu leans against the door frame of the bedroom off of his and Mae’s room in the Captain’s quarters, quietly observing Mae breastfeeding their daughter, Luna while their son Koden was sound asleep in his crib. Mae’s body was fascinating to him. Her body carried their twins for 9 months, she pushed them out of her and now her body is supplying essential nutrients for the twins to develop and grow. To Yondu, Mae was already incredible, but her now being the mother of his children, he found her even more amazing.

Mae feels Luna unlatch. She adjusts her shirt then holds Luna against her shoulder to burp her. “That’s much better huh?” Mae asks her daughter softly.

“I’m jealous of her,” Yondu pipes up, making his presence known. Mae looks up from the chair at her husband and smiles. “No need to be jealous. You get adequate time with my boobs,” she reminds him playfully.

Yondu gives her a lop sided grin, “You’re right. I’d like some time with them tonight if I can.”

“Of course, babe,” Mae smiles as she stands up and places a sleepy Luna into her crib. “Sweet dreams little one.”

Yondu takes Mae by the hand, quietly leading her from the room and closing the door behind them. As soon as the door is shut, Yondu’s lips are all over his wife’s. Mae moans into the kiss as their tongues battle. She reluctantly breaks the kiss.

“Babe, I wanna take a shower before we get into this,” she informs Yondu as she gently pushes him away.

“Why? Yer just gonna get sweaty any way,” he waggles his eyebrows at her and leans down to kiss her again, but she side steps him.

“Baby, please. I wanna get cleaned up for you,” Mae almost pleads.

“Aight. I’ll join you,” Yondu chirps and starts walking towards the bathroom, but Mae stops him. “Babe, you can’t. You need to be available in case the twins need us,” Mae reminds him.

With a heavy sigh and a pout of his lip, he goes sit in his chair with the baby monitor nearby as his lovely wife goes to shower. Mae smirks as she watches her husband walk away sulking then slips into the bathroom to take the hot shower she’s been craving all day. She takes her time; being thorough with washing her hair and body as well as with shaving. Yondu never cared about what Mae looked like. To him, she was gorgeous 24/7, but she liked taking her time and pampering herself. It was more for her than for him.

After her shower, Mae rough towel dries her hair, dries off her body, slathers on her vanilla bean scented lotion (because the scent drives Yondu wild) and wraps the towel around her then goes to her husband whom she knows is impatiently waiting for her. At the sight of Mae, Yondu quickly stands up. In three strides he’s in front of her, his eyes burning with desire. He yanks away her towel then slings her over his shoulder and carries her to their bed, laying her down a little roughly, but neither of them caring. Yondu crushes his lips to hers in heated passion. He presses his leather clad thigh against Mae’s aching pussy which she grinds against letting out a mewl. Yondu kisses her jawline then down her neck leaving a hickey in his wake, then proceeds to her tits. He swirls his tongue around her left nipple and gives it a light tug with his teeth then turns his attention to her other nipple.

“I been waitin’, baby,” he rasps.

“I know you have,” Mae sighs as Yondu moves to nibble on her ear.

Suddenly, one of the twins starts to cry. 

“I don’t believe this. My own babies are trying to cock block me,” Yondu mumbles and Mae can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for first little bit: BEWARE THE FLUFF (It’s not that fluffy. I’m just being dramatic)
> 
> Warning for the rest: 18+, NSFW, smut

Mae moves to get up, but Yondu stops her.

“Nah, baby. Ya stay put. I’ll go,” he tells her then gets off the bed.

“You sure?” she asks.

“Absolutely. Daddy to the rescue,” he grins.

Mae smiles as she watches her husband disappear to the twins’ room. Yondu enters the room where he finds Koden wailing.

“Whassa matter little man?” Yondu asks as he scoops Koden up out of his crib. Koden continues to wail in distress and Yondu catches a whiff of what the issue is.

“Ah. I gotcha son. Don’t ya worry,” Yondu reassures the crying babe as he lays him down on the changing table. With great care, Yondu changes Koden’s diaper just like Mae showed him. “Hoooo boy, that was a bomb, but ya all better now huh?” Koden finally calmed down and coos at Yondu.

Yondu sits in the rocking chair and quietly talks to Koden. In the other room, Mae is listening on the baby monitor.

“Boyo we need ta have us a chat about ya keeping daddy from mommy. Now I know ya too little ta understand, but cock blocking yer old man is uncool,” he informs Koden. Mae goes into a giggle fit. She can just picture Koden staring at Yondu with a “What the fuck are you talking about?” expression on his face.

Koden does in fact give him that face. “Dontchu look at me like that,” Yondu grins and Koden coos at him. “Ah shit. Ya too damn cute kid.” Yondu continues to rock him and hums softly. He hums and rocks until Koden falls back asleep. Yondu carefully lays him back in his crib then quickly and quietly leaves the nursery and gets back to Mae. He grins and pounces on the bed. “Now, where were we?”

Mae cups the back of his head, “Right here,” she whispers then presses her lush lips against his. Yondu runs his tongue along her bottom lip and Mae opens her mouth without a second thought. They kiss hungrily. They haven’t had a moment like this since the twins were born, in part, Mae’s body needed time to heal, but mainly because they were both just exhausted all the time. Even now, they both fight down the urge to call it quits and sleep. Mae breaks the kiss, moving her lips to trail along her husband’s jaw to his ear, licking and sucking gently. As she focuses on his ear, Mae can feel how hard Yondu is as grinds against her. After a moment, she releases his ear.

“Yondu. Baby, I need you,” she rasps rather breathlessly.

Yondu growls. He kisses down her neck to her tits, once again lavishing her nipples with his tongue before moving down her stomach then to where she craved his lips to be the most. He licks a slow stripe along her wet folds.

“Mmmm baby, ya taste so damn good,” Yondu husks.

“Yondu please,” Mae whines.

He slips his middle finger into her and curls it hitting her g-spot, causing her hips to buck. He drapes his arm over her hips to keep them still as he languidly fingers her and enjoys the sweet sounds escaping her lips. He fingers her for a few minutes before closing his lips around her clit and sucking hard.

Mae gasps in delight. “Fuck. Yes, Yondu. Suck my clit baby. Make me cum for you.”

Those words are all the encouragement Yondu needs. He slips a second finger in, thrusting a little rougher and quicker as he licks and sucks Mae’s clit. It doesn’t take long for Mae to feel like she’s about to burst. She can feel herself about to tip over the edge when Yondu suddenly pulls away. He stands up and quickly removes his pants and underwear. He stares down at Mae as he strokes his cock. Mae watches Yondu’s hand move steadily over his thick, blue cock. She bites her lip and moans.

“Ya want it baby? Ya want my fat cock in yer tight pussy? Ya want me ta fuck ya until ya cum hard all over my cock?” he questions her as he continues to stroke himself.

Mae groans. She loves his dirty talk. “Yes baby. Please shove your big cock in my pussy. Make me cum all over,” she replies lustfully.

Without another word, Yondu gets back on the bed. He throws Mae’s legs over his shoulders and roughly slams his cock to the hilt. Mae arches her back.

“Fuck yes!,” she moans.

Mae rakes her nails down Yondu’s back as he pounds into her hard. His pace is quick, but steady. He’s determined for them to come together. Soon he feels her body tense letting him know she’s about to spill. Mae reaches between them to rub her clit.

“Thas it baby. Rub yer pretty clit for me,” Yondu encourages.

A couple of more thrusts and they orgasm together. Her juices flow over his cock as his cum fills her. When the last shake passes, Yondu carefully pulls out and gently lowers Mae’s legs.

“Ya okay baby?” Yondu asks softly.

“Mhmm. I’m better than okay baby. Thank you,” she answers.

Yondu leans down and gives Mae a sweet kiss then rolls over to his side of the bed, taking her with him. He pulls the blankets around them. He kisses her head and gently rubs her back until sleep claims both of them.


End file.
